Katniss and Peeta
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: After I finished 'Catching Fire' I was kind of mad that Suzanne Collins doesn't develop Katniss & Peeta's relationship. I am going to re-do my favorite parts of the book. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, but I did use scenes from Catching Fire. (please don't sue me)**

**I really suggest that you read her books, they are way good. **

**This is the part where Katniss and Peeta sleep together and then spend the next day together, and I molded it to my liking, and kind of finished the book from there.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Oh! Anybody going to see the movie? If it's not like the book, I swear I'll rip someones head off! (kidding, but that movie better be good.)**

* * *

><p>"I just want to spend every moment possible minute of the rest of my life with you" Peeta says, taking my hands into his.<p>

"Come on, then."I say, pulling him into my room. As I close the door, I press my lips to his and we kiss with such longing that he grips my curves and I pull the front of his shirt as close to me as I possibly can.

It feel like such a luxury, being with Peets again. I didn't realize until now how starved I've been for human closeness. For the feel of him beside me in the darkness. I wish I hadn't wasted the last couple of nights shutting him out.

He breaks the kiss and we stare at one another. "You want me?" Peeta asks. I look at him and smile. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't. "We laugh, and then the real fun begins.

We kiss passionatly for a few more minutes, then he slowly removes my shirt and tickiling my sides as he does so.

This time I break the kiss and see him taking in my shirtless form. "Now it's my turn," I say seductivly as I remove his shirt, running my hands over his hardened abs. Peeta runs his finger over the lace on my bra, leaving a tickling sensation behind.

"I love you, Katniss." He breaths as he holds me tightly to his body. "I love you too, Peeta." I answer, and this time I really mean it.

He leads me to my bed as we leave a trail of clothing behind us.

* * *

><p>As I sink down into sleep, enveloped in his warmth. I think of what could happen, but I don't really care. '<em>I'll probably die in the arena, so it doesn't matter<em>,' I think as I snuggle closer to Peeta. When I'm done moving he reaches over me and pulls a blanket over both of us.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes again, daylight is streaming through the the windows.<p>

"No nightmares," he says.

"No nightmares, " I confirm. "You?"

"None, I'd forgotten what real sleep feels like," Peeta says, a smile spreading across his face as we remember the events of last night.

We lie there for a few moments , in no rush to begin tthe day ahead of us. Tomorrow night will be the televised interviews, so Effie and Haymitch will be coaching us today. 'Great. More high heels and sarcastic comments,' I think. But then my thoughts are inturrupted as the redheaded Avox girl comes in with a note in her hand. She stops for a moment and startes at Peeta and me lying there together. Her eyes tear up as she calmly hands me the note and walks out.

I look after her and think that the tears had something to do with the boy that Gale and I saw her with the day she was captured.

I turn my attention back to the note and see Effie's curly, neat hand writting as I read it aloud; saying the she and Haymitch have decided that Peeta and I can handle ourselves well enoughin public, and there won't be any coaching sessions today.

"Really?" Peeta says as he takes the note from my hand and examins it for himself. "Do you know what this means, Katniss? We'll have the whole day to ourselves." He says, a smile quickly spreading across his face as he kissses me.

I think of all the things that we could do as Peeta rools on top of me and kisses me harder.

"It's too bad we can't go anywhere." I tease as he lifts himself up off me.

"Who told you that we couldn't." Peeta says mischiviously as he kisses me some more. I think for a second, but then I know what he's getting at... the roof.

* * *

><p>Peeta and I get up, take a shower, get dressed, and start planning our day. We order a bunch of food, some soft blankets, and ride the elevator to the flower garden that tinkles with the sound of windchimes and smells of sweet flowers.<p>

We eat, lie in the sun, and just mess around all day.

I snap off a few hanging vines to use my newfound knowledge to practice a few difficult knots and weave a few nets; Peeta, of course, sketches me saying that he just can't help it.

While he looks back at his sketch book I take one of the vines that I haven't used and loop it around his neck, drawing him closer to me. He's surprised at first, but then follows along with my game and come over to me. When our lips meet we kiss with all the passion that we can muster.

"I love you so much, Katniss. You know that, right?" Peeta breaths as we break away.

"I know, Peeta. I love you too." I answer, breathing as heavily as he is from the heat that we just created.

We continue our picnic on the roof, and eventually make up a game with the forcefield surrounding the roof. One of us throws an apple into the focrfield, and the other one catches it.

No one bothers us; and by late after noon, I lie with my head in Peeta's lap, making a crown of flowers for him as he fiddles with my hair, he claims that he's practicing his knots. After a while his hands go still and I turn my head to look up at him. "what's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and placing my hand on his face.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment in time, with you... and me. And live in it forever." He says. I open my mouth to say something, but he continues. "Never have to go on to tomorrow, never have to compete in the Hunger Games... I just want to stay here with you, like this, forever."

I am so amazed and shocked by his words, that I don't even realize a few tears slip onto my cheeks until Peeta wipes them away.

"That was beautiful." I tell him as I sit in his lap and he holds me tightly. "I wish I could freeze us here too, but we can't. I really do..." I say as I kiss his cheek. "But then we would never see our families again."

"I'm good with that." He jokes, and we both laugh uncontrollably. "Then you'll allow it?" He asks

"I'll allow it," I say. Then we start making out, kissing each other with wild fury as I grip his chest, and he lets his hands roam over my back.

We eventually come to a stop, knowing that we can't let ourselves get overwhelmed. I lay my head back in his lap and he goes back to running his fingers through my hair. At some point I fall asleep, but Peeta wakes me up later and points to the skyline of the Capitol.

"I didn't think you'd want to miss this," He says softly. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and then gasp when I see what he's talking about.

As I look over the tall buildings of the Capitol, I see the most beautiful sunset sinking into the night. It's so peaceful, and I think that I can count on one hand how many sunsets I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Went to see the movie on the midnight premier! It was really good, it didn't follow the book exactly but they did a really good job. Definatly put it on your 'I must go see this movie' list.**

**So :) let me continue my story. Please, please, please review!**

* * *

><p>Peeta and I stay on the roof until bedtime, and then make our way down to our rooms. We don't encounter anyone, but Peeta stops me infront of the door to his bedroom.<p>

"What are you doing?" I ask as I playfully pull away from him.

"Lets go in my room tonight," He explains, a grin spreading across his face.

"But I-I... need a shower and some clean clothes." I say as I point towards the door of my room.

"Well my shower works just fine." Peeta tells me seductivly as he leads me through the doorway.

* * *

><p>We strip each other of their clothes as we walk towards the shower.<p>

After arguing for a few minutes on what settings we should have the shower, but eventually decide to just leave it on warm as we explore each others mouth with our own.

"I love you Peeta!" I say breathlessly and look up into his bright blue eyes.

"Katniss," Peeta breaths as he grips me tightly to his naked form. "I love you more then life itself. When we go into that arena, I will lay down my life for you if need be. You will be the one to return to your family...not me." Tears find there way down his cheeks, but they can't hide amongst the water streaming over our heads.

"Peeta," I softly call to him, as I place my hands on either side of his face. "I can't let you do that..." I can't continue my sentance, because I completly break down, and start to sob in his arms.

Peeta draws me closer to him, and wraps me in his strong arms. "Shhh, shhh, Katniss. Everythings going to be alright." He cooes to me as he strokes my hair. I place my arms on his chest and start to cry harder, because I know that he's lying.

"No it's not!" I squeak, trying to hold back the tears, but it's as if a flood gate has been opened and I can't stop.

* * *

><p>When I've finally reduced my crying to hickups Peeta calmly leads me out of the shower, dries us both off, and takes me to his bed. Where I snuggle as close to him as I can.<p>

"Do you think that you could kiss me good night," I whisper to him. Peeta smiles and then kisses my forehead.

"I think I need another one." I tease, giving him a flirty smile. His smile spreads wider as he kisses my cheek.

"Another one." I say very seductivly as he rolls on top of me and kisses my lips with every ounce of his being, then we made love in the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's P.O.V<strong>

I'm woken up the next morning by my prep team. The sight of Katniss and I sleeping together has them almost in tears.

"Nice move stud." Ace teases as he points his thumb to our trail of clothing, and I can't help but softly chuckle.

Katniss hasn't been woken up by all the comotion, and I shush them before they can do so.

"Katniss... Katniss honey, wake up." I gently say to her as I brush my hand against her cheek.

She moans a little bit as she stirs. "Mmm... good morning handsome." She smiles and I kiss her soft lips. "Good morning beautiful." I reply as she kisses be back.

"AWW! You two are so adorable!" Lilian squeals, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "Lilian! You just ruined the moment!" Athena whined motioning her out of the room as Lilian started to bawl.

"I think we'll leave you two to get dressed. But do it quickly, Effie's on our butts about getting things done fast, fast, fast!" Ace explained, mocking Effies' high pitched preppy tone. He and Athena followed Lilian out of my room.

* * *

><p>After they leave Katniss and I lay there for a few more moments, then get up and start to get dressed.<p>

"So... what do you think that they'll dress us up in for the interviews?" Katniss asks as she pulls one of my shirts out of my dresser and puts it on over her bra and underware.

"Don't know," I say as I pull on a pair of boxers.

"I hope it's nice," She jokes, knowing that Cinna and Portria will make us both look amazing. Like they did with the suits we wore on the opening night.

I laugh and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. "I'm sure what ever dress Cinna has for you will make you look even more stunning than my shirt does." I tease, turning my head so I can kiss her neck.

"Peeta," She giggles, turning her head back as I lift my head to join our lips together.

"HEY!"

We look up startled and see Haymitch standing in the doorway. "You two need to get dressed, not undressed!" He says as Katniss and I separate.

"That's a better. Save all that for the camera." Haymitch tells us as he turns to leave, but then he comes back and adds. "Oh, Katniss. Cinna really needs you now. He wants to make sure that everything is perfect to a T before the interview."

Katniss puts on a puppy face and turns to me. "Aww. Well I'll see you later." She pouts as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I put my hands back around her waist again. "Until later." I say, giving her a quick kiss because I can see Haymitch start to open his mouth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's say, for the sake of my story, that Peeta hasn't proposed to Katniss yet.**

**Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's P.O.V<strong>

I sit on the edge of my bed and chew on my thumbnail as Cinna tells me about my dress. "...and when I look at you, I want you to... Katniss?" Cinna snapped his fingers infront of my face to snap me out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry Cinna. I was just thinking about Peeta." I say, crossing my arms over my chest as I shift in my silk bathrobe.

"Well, I heard that you two umm... enjoyed each others company last night." He laughed, walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. I punch him playfully as he hugs me.

"I was just thinking about how only one of us will make it out of there." I explain putting my thumbnail back in my mouth. "I know that they won't allow us to pull a stunt like we did last year... Cinna. I don't know what I would do without him." I choke out as I start to sob. Cinna hugs me tighter, pats my head and just lets me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's P.O.V <strong>

I looked at the suit that Portica had for me, it was stunning but my mind was wandering towards Katniss. '_What's going to happen to us. Katniss _has _to be the one to survive. No matter what it takes._'

"Peeta!" Portica said. I look up and see her standing infront of me with a worried look on her face. "Peeta, are you ok? You just zoned out on me." I let a few tears slid down my cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asks envelopng me in a warm hug.

"It's the whole damned Quell. I want Katniss to be the one to live, but what if I fail? What if she dies? I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen..." I start to sob as Portica hugs me closer. "Portica, I _can't _live without her. If she dies then I would have to go with her."

Portica gasps with and looks at me with an astonished face. "Peeta... sweetheart... you can't think like that. If you and Katniss are the only two left in the end, there would be no way that the Capitol would kill you two. Everyone loves you two so much, it would cause mass hysteria! I know that ever since that stunt you two pulled with the berries and the 'star-crossed lovers' angle, the people of the Capitol can't stop talking about you; they want to see you and Katniss get married, have kids, die together in your old age..."

I weakly laugh. "One of those might happen sooner than later." I mumble.

"What?" She asks. "Nothing," I answer.

* * *

><p>I get dressed in a fabulous, black tuxedo; and about an hour later I see Katniss for the first time since that morning.<p>

My jaw instantly drops to the ground as she walks in with a spectacular wedding dress laidened with pearls. Her hair is partly up, and the part thats down it curled and she looks like a goddess in human flesh.

"Peeta." She giggles as she saunters over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and one on the bottom of my chin. "You shouldn't stare. It's very rude." She teases, closing my gaping mouth.

"Sorry." I stamper as I follow her to the elevetor, intertwining my hand with hers. "You just look so beautiful Katniss."

She looks down and tries not to laugh as the elevetor doors close. "You are very handsome too." She tells me, placing a soft kiss on my lower right cheek. I look at her as she smiles playfully and I take her hint.

I place a soft kiss on her lips and she returns it with a raging force. We keep our lips locked together even as the elevator doors open and reporters are snaping pictures as fast as their cameras will take.

We break apart and I whiaper, "Well, I think it's time for the interviews." "Yes, I think it is." She replies as she takes my arm and we walk to the car waiting to take us to the studio.

* * *

><p>As Katniss and I walk in every single one of the victors turns to look at us. We get a wider range of looks; from them turning their heads to look at us as we walk by, to them just looking at us out of the corners of their eyes.<p>

"See, you really turn heads." I tease as the buzzer sounds for us to get to our seats for the show. Katniss just laughs and gives me a kiss as we sit down. "Not nearly as many as you are." She says, pointing out to the audience that has their attention focused on us.

As the show begins Ceasar laughs and makes jokes. Talking to each district, starting with 1 and making his way down to us. Katniss gets more and more nervous the closer he gets to us.

When he's at District 11 I take her hand and give it a tight squeze. "Everything will be fine, I promsie." I whisper to her as Ceasar shifts the spotlight to us.

"Now _these_ are the two people that you all have been dying to talk to." The audience goes wild with screams and shouts of joy. Katniss and I stand up and they immediatly silence themselves.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, but there is something that I would like to do." I announce as I look to Ceasar. "Could we please have some music." I ask a very confused Ceasar.

"Of course." He looks off to the side stage. "Could we get something slow for these two?" Immediatly a song is played and Katniss and I are dancing across the stage, capturing everyones attention as we do so. I look up and see Cinna and Portica, they nod to me and then I know it's time.

The song slows, signaling the end, then Katniss and I twirl and set our outfits a blaze. The audience sreams, fearing that we have literally set ourselves on fire; but as out old outfits finish burning away we stop and reveal what has happened.

There standing on the stage instead of a bride and a groom... are two mockingjays. We freeze, facing the audience and I swear the you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone is still and I take advantage of the moment.

I turn myself and her so that were facing each other; then grasp her chin and raise her head so that her eyes meet mine.

"Katniss. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You are a strong individual; you care about others and endlessly prove that with you every act." I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "Since that day that I first saw you I knew that you were the only person that I could ever love. You mean more to me than life itself, and I would like to spend the rest of mine with you. How ever short that may be, I don't care. I just know that you are the person for me to live... and die with. And with my last breath I promise to defend you with every ounce of my being."

"Peeta..." She chokes out in a strangled voice. I know that this is the right moment and I drop onto one knee. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is.."

"Katniss Everdeen, would you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is looking at me, all of Panem on the edge of their seats, breath held... waiting for my answer.

With tears swelling in my eyes, threatening to spill over I answer.

"Yes!" I squeal as Peeta rises off his knee an sweeps me up into his arms with a kiss, intertwining his fingers into the back of my hair as he does so. That's when every single person in the entire city goes nuts, and there is nothing that Ceaser can do to make them quiet down.

I think that I'm the happiest person in the entire world, but my joy is short lived.

Peeta and I are still kissing when about 20 Peackeepers storm in and drag us apart. Taking us opposite directions off the stage.

"PEETA!"

"KATNISS!"

We scream to one another as we fight against their hold. Peeta is able to get free by elbowing the peacekeeper with the tightest grip on him in the face. He runs as fast as he can towards me and I struggle harder againts my captors. I wriggle free in a few seconds and meet him back in the middle of the stage.

"Katniss, Katniss listen to me. Everything's gonna be alright." Peeta tells me quickly as the peacekeepers grab us again.

"No! No! PEETA!" I scream as I see them inject my fiance with a sedative, and watch him fall limply to the ground. I feel a pricking sensation on my arm and look to see a syringe with the same kind of stuff they injected Peeta with being despensed into my system. I am quickly enveloped in blackness as I feel myself fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :) I'm really happy that you all are desparate for my next update! Makes me feal loved ^.^**

**Special thanks to everyone who's commented so far:**

**Marie  
><strong>**HELLO2-4*  
>TwilightFreak28*<br>Emmy  
>PjsRock14*<br>The Girl From The Seam*  
>Toghgal*<br>jaimecanada*  
>anon<strong>

**Everyone that isn't marked with a star is an author. Go check out their work, and leave an encouraging review. You may never know if they really needed it or not :)**

**Enjoy and continue reading (and of course review when you get done)**

* * *

><p>As the darkness receededs and I feel my body coming back, I am aware of two things.<p>

1) I'm lying on something soft.

2) Peeta is gone.

"Peeta!" I exclaim as I sit up, but I immediatly regret it. As soon as I open my eyes they are attacked by the harsh light of a white room, I get a massive headache, and I am dizzy from sitting up so fast. However, I'm unable to go very far because I am strapped to the bed.

"You musn't struggle, Miss Everdeen." I open my eyes again and see a nurse rushing over to me, urging me to stop trying to get free. "Where's Peeta." I say flatly trying not to show how scared and concerened I am.

The nurse stops her efforts and looks me dead in the eyes. "President Snow has ordered that you two are to be separated until the Games begin." She answers in an authorative tone. I scoff at her, she actually thinks that she has power over me.

"I want to see Peeta now! I have to know that he's ok!" I demand giving her a threatening glare; but she is unfazed by my glare and reaches for a syringe lying on a nearby table. I don't even have time to think of what she might be doing with it when I am enveloped in darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's P.O.V <strong>

As the fog clears out of my head I'm aware of one thing.

Katniss is gone.

I sit up very fast, but can't go far because of restaints attached to my wrists and ankles. I start to cry as I think of all the things that could be happening to her right now. Then I'm aware of someone talking to me. "Peeta! Peeta!"

I open my eyes to see Haymitch standing over me, concern written all over his face. "Peeta. You're ok, Katniss is fine, but President Snow has ordered that you and Katniss are to be separated until the Games start." He tells me. I sniffle and look up at his face.

"Why? What did we do that was so bad?" I murmer. Haymitch sighs and then sits in a chair near my bed. "Well, it's because he thinks that you've openly defiyed him, and he can't stand it." I look towards the foot of my bed, trying to prevent more tears from cascading down my cheeks.

My Katniss. My love. My life. Has been taken from me, and all because one person was offended.

My hurt and loss is now replaced with rage. I start to struggle wildly against my bonds and scream out. "KATNISS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss's P.O.V **

When my mind starts to clear from the fog created by the tranquilizer I see that I'm in the ''launch room''. Cinna is sitting in a nearby chair deep in thought, holding his hands together so hard that their almost white.

"Cinna?" I say with a tired voice. He looks up to me and then smiles... but I know that something is not right.

"Well. It's nice to see that your finally awake Katniss." He says as he walks towards a garmet bag that is hanging on a hook near his chair. He grabs the bag and walks over to me. "This is going to be your outfit for the arena. I need you to put it on, you only have about ten minutes before you go." I don't say anything, just take the garmet bag from his extended hand and quickly change into the outfit.

I actually kind of like it. It's a blue, thin jumpsuit with a yellow belt; it was really comfortable and fit nicely. I turned to cinna and asked, "What do you think?"

He looked me over, one hand on his chin, and nodded in approval. "It looks like it fits good." He replied

_One minute to launch._ Came the automated voice, telling me it was time to get into the launch tube. But there was something that I had to ask him.

"Cinna?" I nervously asked as I was one step away from being in the launch tube.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Peeta is ok?"

The room was silent, tension in the air. He cleared his throat before answering, "I believe that he's fine Katniss." He said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I turned suddenly to face him, a few tears shining in my eyes. "I don't want you to tell me that you _think _he's fine. I want a definate answer!" I shouted at him.

_Twenty seconds to launch _

Cinna said nothing, just clenched his jaw tightly.

_Ten seconds to launch _

I stepped backwards into the tube staring hard at Cinna

_Nine seconds _

"Katniss, when you get in there you have to find Peeta." He says seriously.

_Six _

_Five. _

The door slides shut

_Four_

_Three_

_Two._

The door to the room bursts open and Peacekeepers barg in an grab Cinna.

_One. _

"Cinna! Cinna!" I scream and I beat against the glass as I am forced upwards... towards my death.


	7. Chapter 7

As I emerge from my hole I see that I'm surrounded be water. There is another person a good distance away from me... but their not Peeta so I don't really care.

I look around frantically for him, but all I can see is a lot of water and an island with rays coming out like a sun. The same voice that was counting down till when I had to come here is counting down the seconds until this blood fest begins.

I start thinking quickly about what I'm going to do to find Peeta as the erie computerized voice.

_Ten _

I'll have to swim to the island as fast as I can.

_Nine _

Then I need to find Peeta as fast as I possibly can... I _have _to know that he's ok!

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six _

I crouch, ready to leap off of the platform and plow my way through the water.

_Five _

_Four_

_Three _

_Two _

_One_

I jump off of the platform and start to pump my arms and legs as fast as I can and power my way through the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's P.O.V <strong>

I stand tall, head held high, tears shining in my eyes as I think about Katniss as the voice counts down to when the games start, and I plan to find her as soon as I can.

As soon as the buzzer sounds I jump in the water and try to make my way to the strip of beach closest to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's P.O.V<strong>

I make it to the beach in a few minutes and start grabbing supplise.

As my eyes quickly grazed over everything I quickly grabbed a large backpack and started throwing in the nessesary things we would need; because I saw other competetors making their way closer to the island.

I threw in several types of knives for Peeta, six packs of beef jerky, four water containers, two water filters, and two lightweight sleeping bags. I was about to run and leave when I spotted a bow and arrows; I quickly turned back, grabbed it, and had just left when Finnick started sorting through the stuff for what he was going to take.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's P.O.V<strong>

I had just crawled up on the beach when I saw Katniss come running towards me. I dropped down onto the sand in exaustion as she reached me.

"Peeta!" She yelled, dropping to her knees beside me. "I'm f-fine. J-Just tired." I told her breathlessly as I watched her start digging through the backpack she had.

"Here." She said, handing me a bottle of water and helping me sit up to drink it. I took it and drank a few sips before putting the cap back on and handing it back to her. "We need to keep this for when we really need it." I told her as she nodded and placed the bottle back in the bag.

Katniss then stood and helped me up as we walked to the edge of the other side of the beach. I sat down hard on the sand and was starting to fall to the side when Katniss caught me.

"Peeta! What's wrong!" She screamed as I started to got limp. "J-just tired." I whispered as my breathing became more difficult and my eyes started to close.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's P.O.V <strong>

"Peeta!" I scream as he goes limp in my arms, his breathing becoming shallow, his eyes started to drift close, and his forehead is glistening with sweat. I quickly took out the canister of 'water' and smelled its contents."Damn it!" I cursed, recognizing the faint smell of oleander* nectar.

"No, no, no, no, no." I say quickly under my breath as I struggle to lift his head and torso to an elevated position. "Peeta! Peeta! You have to stay with me." I coo to him, tears starting to blur my vison, as he becomes more and more limp. I start to cry and release strangled hiccups, hugging my fiance close to to me.

I stop and look up into the fake sky and do the last thing I could think of; "HAYMITCH PLEASE HELP HIM!" I scream, my voice cracking from my tears. "Katniss..."

I look down a see Peeta, his eyes trying to stay open. "I'm here; I'm here." I coo, softly placing my shaking hand on his cheek.

"I l-love you." He whispers, his voice catching in his throat from how weak he is.

The tears are cascading down my face as I try to stay strong for him. "I love you too; but you can't leave me now." I tell him, my voice cracking from my tears. "H-Haymitch is going to help you. He's gonna send you some medicine; your going to be ok." I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. "We're gonna go home."

He smiles softly and takes a hand and places it on my stomach. "We'll all go home."

I let out a strangled laugh and try and smile through my tears. Even on his death bed Peeta knows how to play the crowd.

I place my hand on his, "Yeah. We'll all go home."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Oleander: A common flowering shrub. All parts are deadly, including the nectar, smoke from the burning plants, and the twigs. The poison is a cardiac stimulator, causing sweating, vomiting, unconsciousness, respiratory paralysis, and death. It begins reacting immediately. <strong>

Please review :) let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with family vacations, work, kids (not mine), and lots of other stuff. **

**I am working on a new chapter for _Danielle, _read that and review if you like TMNT. **

**Please read this new update and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Tears are pouring down my face as I watch Peeta fade away in front of my eyes. I hold onto his hand tightly as his breathing becomes short, ragged gasps.<p>

"Y-you know what Katniss?" He whispers to me; forcing his eyes open to look at me.

"What?" I squeak, my tears falling harder with each moment of watching him in pain.

"I'm going t-to miss watching h-h-her…"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" I interrupt him; laughing in spite of our current situation.

"I can just t-tell." He replies stroking his hand slowly across my lower abdomen. That causes me to lose it, and I burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Shhh. D-don't cry Katniss." Peeta cooes to me, taking a stray peice of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "You'll m-make me look bad." I laugh at him again. Knowing that he's doing this all for the cameras.

I look up to the sky and then looked back at Peeta's face. "Hay-Haymitch is going to send you some medicine. You're going to be fine." My voice cracks on the last word.

Peeta lets out a weak laugh. "You're a horrible liar Katniss."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later... <em>

Peeta can hold his eyes open no longer and his breathing is so weak. He gagged a few times, but since his stomach was empty nothing came up.

The other competators have either left this beach to go hide in the lush green forest not a far swim away; or been killed in the blood bath battling for supplies.

I sit and stroke Peeta's cheek with the back of my hand and pray that Haymitch will send him something soon. I feel Peeta's pulse and find it getting weaker and weaker. Then suddenly he stops breathing. "PEETA! NO!" I scream as I lay him on the sand and start breathing for him*.

Then, finally, I saw a silver parachute float down from the sky towards us. I grabbed it as soon as it was in my reach and opend the small metal canister attatched to the chute.

My mind went into overdrive as I ripped the canister open as soon as I could; grabbing the small flask that contained Peeta's antidote. I quickly got him into an elevated position, his head resting on my knee **(A/N: Katniss is sitting indian style, but only with one leg, the other is stretched along Peeta's side)**, and poured a small amout of the blue liquid into this mouth; closing it to force him to swallow.

I waited, each second feeling like hours, until Peeta weakly coughed. "Peeta!" I squealed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"You can't getg rid of me that easily." He laughed, hugging me back.

*** I don't know what that is, where you breath for someone who isn't breathing. Is it CRP? Well I guess not, because that's cardiac pulminary ressesitation; but tell me what the breathing thing is if you know**** the technical term... Mouth to mouth?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So sorry again for the wait. I've been lazy :( please help me by sending in ideas for future chapters. Any and all suggestions will be considered. I'll probably work them all in, in some way (unless their really off the wall) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

As Katniss helps me to my feet I spread my arms out to steady myself because I'm a little dizzy.

"Are you sure your ok, Peeta?" She asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I say back.

She grins and looks down, laughing a little, then looks back up at me. I'm a little frightened when I see tears shining in her eyes. "I was scared that I was going to lose you." She wraps her arms around me and I hesitate for a second before I surround her with my arms.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." I whisper into her hair. She looks up at me and wipes away her tears. "OK, we've got to get to that island before you go and try to die again." She laughs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several weeks later... <em>**

_It's been a long few weeks. There are only 10 of us left; Finnick became our ally soon after we arrived on the big island, but we were separated when we were attacked by the morphlings a week ago. Katniss and I looked for him for a few days, but stopped to concerve our energy for what was important. Surviving._

Katniss and I are walking around one morning, looking for something to eat. We spot a small bird and Katniss goes to grab her bow but stops suddenly.

"What's wrong Katniss." I ask, seeing the sick look on her face. She opens her mouth as if she's about to say something; then leans to the side and throws up the berries we ate earlier. I catch her and pull her hair back as she falls forwards.

"Katniss!" I say a little frightened. "What's wrong?!"

Katniss finishes emptying her stomach and stands up. "Those berries were safe. I've eaten them a million times." She explains while wiping her mouth. I want to trust that it's nothing; but then my mind flashes back to those two nights in our rooms before the games.

I see the look on her face that tells me that she's thinking the same thing.

Katniss quickly brings a hand to her mouth and I let mine drop open. "Oh my god!" I whisper, Katniss sinks to a sitting position on the ground.

I look at her and see a few tears trickle down her face. I quickly kneel down beside her and wrap my arms around her. "It's gonna be ok, you'll see."

She looks up at me and says; "How Peeta? How is it going to be ok; we don't know how long were going to be in here. We don't even know how to take care of a baby, especially in this environment." She looks away bringing her hands to her abdomen.

"I don't know Katniss. But, I don't think that anyone is ever ready for a baby." I tell her, cupping her chin in my hand and bringing her eyes to me. "I know you don't think that your ready, but you are the most caring person I have ever known. The way you took care of Prim before the games; I don't know of anyone that would sacrifice like you did for her."

Katniss smiles, even laughs a little bit. "Well, there's no doubt in your mind that I'm ready; but what about you Peeta? Are you ready to be a father?" Her expression is serious. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." I answer smiling.

Katniss smiles at me, and then kisses. "Well then, Peeta Mellark. Let's hope we live to see our baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long time no writing :( I got into a writers block and was downtrodden after that ugly review left by that person who couldn't even leave their screen name. **_  
><em>

**Special thanks to all of you who pushed me to keep writing and all those who gave me ideas. I hope you like this new chapter, and I plan to this longer by the end of today.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated & really wanted!**

* * *

><p><em>7 months later... <em>_** Peeta's P.O.V **_

Katniss and I are resting beside a tree. She has gotten a lot bigger and she had a nice sized bump.

There are only 8 tributes left. Us, Wiress and Beetie, Finnick, the girl from 3, and both from 2. Katniss has become a huge target since the others found out she was pregnant. We have had to fight off tons of tributes coming after us and had to do more that our fair share of killing.

I have my arm wrapped around her waist and am carefully rubbing the side of her belly; keeping watch while she sleeps. _'How much longer will they drag this game out? What will happen if Katniss goes into labor here in the arena?_' I sit and think, taking my other arm and wrap it around her front to meet my other hand; holding her tightly to me.

_A few hours later..._

I'm woken up from my light sleep by a rustling sound close by. I lift my head up a little, being extra careful not to wake up Katniss. That's when I see them; some of the remaining tributes have formed a temporary alliance to kill Katniss and I.

* * *

><p>When I see the other tributes I immediately tense up; prepared to do what ever it takes to protect my unborn child and future wife. They stalk closer and I look out through my barely open eyes, trying to make them believe that I am still asleep. I watch them closely, then act like I'm shifting in my sleep and tighten my grip around Katniss.<p>

They all freeze and wait a while before they prowl closer. As soon as they are within 25 ft of us I use my reflexes ,that I didn't know I had, and grab a knife that was sitting beside me and throw it directly into the heart of the boy from 2. The girls See their fallen comrade and the one from 3 bolts away; while the one from 2 runs straight for me with a knife. I lay Katniss down quickly and grab another knife from our backpack and make swift work of her.

I take a deep breath and turn back to Katniss to see her sitting up in a daze as the cannons sound.

"What happened?" She asks as I bend down and kiss her, wrapping my arms protectively around her.

"They ganged up on us and tried to kill us in our sleep." I explain as if it's completely normal. "The only ones left are: the girl from 3, Wiress and Beetie, and Finnick."

"Ooohh!" Katniss exclaims , her hands flying to her stomach. I look at her with worry clearly written on my face. "What! What's wrong?!"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Nothing silly, I just felt the baby kick and it scared me." I smile brightly and she puts my hand on her stomach to feel our baby kicking.

My grin spreads even farther. "I can't wait to meet you, little one." I exclaim as Katniss kisses me hard.

We're snapped back to reality when we hear something rustling in the bushes nearby. My jaw tenses and I press Katniss tightly to me with one arm; while the other reaches for a knife close by.

Katniss and I breathe a sign of relief when we see Wiress stumble out into the open. She's injured, a large bleeding gash on the right side of her face, and muttering something. Katniss rushes to her side, with me close behind.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." Wiress says in a dazed, sing-song voice.

"Wiress, what happened?" Katniss asks softly, placing a hand on the side of her face; trying to get Wiress's attention.

The right side of her face is a bloody mess, her eyes are glazed over and staring off at something in the distance. "Tick tock goes the clock!" she sings, giving a strained laugh afterwards.

Katniss and I share a concerned glance, but it's short-lived as Wiress starts dragging us to the beach; keeping a firm hold on our wrists. "Wait!" I say to Wiress as I run to snatch our things; then quickly trot back to them and hand Katniss her bow.

* * *

><p>Wiress seems to be on edge and drags us faster to the beach, and we are almost there when Katniss trips on a tree root. Wiress seems not to have noticed and is now leading me into the ocean.<p>

"Katniss!" I shout, shaking my arm free from Wiress's grasp and running back to the jungle to get Katniss.

I'm almost there when I run smack into a force field of some kind; and am thrown back onto the sand.

Terror, worry, and anger are immediately flowing through me as I get up and begin to pound on the force field with my bare hands. Katniss tries to get back to me but see's me pounding on the barrier between us.

She walks up to me and places her hand in front of mine and I cease my useless beating and look at her with tears pricking at my eyes.

She opens her mouth, as if to say something, but then snaps her head to the left; drawing her bow and loading it with and arrow. I look and try to see what she's looking for but then her head begins to look everywhere. She fires many arrows at nothing and eventually sinks to her knees; holding her head in her hands.

It's only then do I see the Jabber Jays sitting in the branches. Taunting her, torturing her, and it makes my blood boil.

"KATNISS!" I scream, slamming my right fist hard on the force field between us, wanting nothing more than to get to her and hold her in my arms. Tears are pouring down my face as I am helpless to get to her and watch as she withers on the ground from whatever she is hearing from those demon birds.

* * *

><p>The birds finally go away after about an hour, and so does the force field.<p>

I immediately run to my fiancé and cradle her in my arms as she cries heart wrenching sobs. I sit her in my lap and rest her head on my shoulder as I slowly rock her until she calms down a little.

"They had her." She mumbles, "They had Prim, and Gale, and you, a-and..." She looks up into my eyes, so afraid of what had happened. "You were all screaming my name. Peeta, what if they have Prim and Gale?" Her eyes becoming wet with fresh tears.

I place her head back on my shoulder and pet her hair as she begins to cry again. "Shhh, shhh Katniss. They just made it up to get under your skin." I coo to her as I slowly rock back and forth. "It's going to be ok. We'll be ok."

She utters a surprised squeak and then looks at me. "Peeta, the baby." I place a hand on her stomach and grin as I feel our baby moving aroung. It fills me with happiness to know that he/she is ok.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh my gosh! I apologize for the looooong hiatus. *flinches* Go ahead and let me have it.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katniss's P.O.V<em>**

Night comes and we decide to sleep on the edge of the forest. Just far enough in to be hidden by the thick vegetation, but close enough to the beach to get out of that horrid place.

Peeta has his strong arms around me as he sleeps; his cheek resting on my head.

Wiress is fast asleep in a bed of leaves that she made.

Which leaves me; wide awake. But no matter how hard I try, I can't go to sleep. The memory of those birds, and the screams they produced, is keeping me awake. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep that they will be there; screaming for help that I can't give to them. However; my train of thought is stopped when I feel my baby stir inside of me.

"Hello." I whisper, placing a hand on my abdomen. "I guess that you can't sleep either." The baby kicks in response. I sigh and snuggle closer to Peeta; but just as I start to drift off to sleep there is a rustling in the bushes close by.

My eyes snap open and I look for any signs of danger. I think about waking Peeta up, but then opt to just go check it out myself.

After untangling myself from his grip, I grab my bow and quiver before heading towards the noise.

* * *

><p>I prowl around the area surrounding Wiress and Peeta; my footfall silent.<p>

My sensitive ears prick up at the sound of even, slow breathing. Notching an arrow in my bow, I turn sharply to the sound. It is coming from the base of a tree; that is surrounded by vegetation.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell in fear.

The bushes rustle and then I am arrow to face with Finnick Odair.

* * *

><p>Finnick tries to look at me and I can tell that he's still half asleep. His hair is ruffled and out of place; his eyes bleary, eyelids half closed, and his mouth slightly open. He blinks rapidly to rid himself of the sleep that still clouds his vision.<p>

"Katniss?" He says.

"Are there any other pregnant contestants in this sick game?" I ask sarcastically, still holding my bow and arrow at the ready.

"Yup, that's you." He replies, wiping his hand across his face as he looks back up at me. "So, are you going to kill me or not?"

I think for a moment before I answer. "I guess not." I say, lowering my bow and holding out my hand to help him up.

"No, I got it." Finnick tells me as he braces an arm on the tree to get up.

"You know that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass, Finnick."

"I know, but I just wanted to do it all by myself." I laugh at the childish comment.

"KATNISS!" I hear Peeta shout, his voice becoming panicked and frantic.

"Peeta, I'm over here." I answer calmly.

Moments later I hear him sprinting through the jungle. Leaves, branches, twigs, and anything else that could possible make a sound; he runs into or steps on as he makes his way to me.

"That's your father." I mumble quietly to my baby as Peeta finally arrives.

* * *

><p>Peeta is panting, his hair messed up, and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. In his hand is a long knife; one edge serrated, the other razor-sharp.<p>

It takes him maybe a second to look at Finnick before he jumps in front of me; ready to stab him without a moments hesitation.

"Peeta, it's ok." I tell my fíance, placing my hands on his shoulders and giving them a comforting a squeeze.

"Are you sure?" He asks hesitating a moment before he turns and looks at me.

"Yeah." I reassure him.

"Besides Peeta, she found me while I was still asleep. If it hadn't been for you yelling, I wouldn't have woken up and come face to face with the business end of her bow." Finnick explains, gesturing to my weapon of choice as Peeta lowers his knife; and then turns to me.

"Don't scare me like that, Katniss." He scolds, wrapping his strong arms around me; burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"I know, but I just didn't want you to have to get up." I explain. I feel him let out a small chuckle.

"Ahem."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait, but I've been waiting for a prime time to update, and with Catching Fire out; this is a great time.

Personally, I'd give the movie a 4 1/2 stars out of 5. It followed the book better than the first one, and it did make me cry a little. Don't hate me... but my favorite parts were when Peeta announced about the baby, and then when Katniss thought that he was dead.

* * *

><p>Katniss P.O.V<p>

"Sorry Finnick." I laugh, separating from Peeta.

"Well, come on back with us." Peeta offers, taking my hand as we make our way back to camp.

"Thanks guys." Finnick says, grabbing up his trident.

* * *

><p>When we get back, I notice that Wiress is sitting up, looking around.<p>

"Wiress, where's Beetie?" I ask calmly.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." She mutters, pointing to a tree across the cornucopia. I look, and see the tree being struck by lightning. Then it hits me.

I gasp. "The arena, It's a clock!" I exclaim, grabbing Peeta's arm.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"The arena is a clock!" I exclaim, drawing a clock face in the sand. "At 12, there's lightning. At four, the Jabberjays; and at ten, the tsunami."

"There's a poisonous fog, at 3." Finnick adds. "And some kind of demonic monkeys at 5... that's where I lost Mags."

"Finnick." I whisper sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew she wasn't going to get through the games anyways." He says dejectedly.

"We need to go back to the cornucopia, and see if there's anything left to help us." I say, starting to get up. Suddenly, I hiss in pain, and feel a wetness spread between my legs.

"Katniss, what is is?!" Peeta exclaims, grabbing my arms.

"The baby's coming Peeta." I gasp, as the pain of a contraction hits me.

* * *

><p>Peeta's P.O.V<p>

"What!" I shout, excited, and nervous.

"The baby's coming." Katniss says again, her breathing speeding up.

"Sit down." Finnick orders calmly.

"Why?" Katniss asks, doubling over suddenly.

"Just trust me." He explains, as he helps lower her to the ground.

"You're going to be ok Katniss." I say, trying to think of a way to cover her up, and get her away from the cameras.

Suddenly, a package from a parachute, falls from the sky. I quickly go over and grab it; inside is a tent, and I silently thank Haymitch.

* * *

><p>*45 minutes later.*<p>

Finnick and I quickly set up the tent, and get Katniss inside, and out of the prying eyes of the Capitol. He said that he would watch while I delivered the baby.

I removed Katniss's suit, but left her sports bra on.

Her breathing is coming in pants now, and I'm trying to help her breath normally. "Katniss, just breath like me." I tell her, taking several good breaths. "You're ok, you're ok."

"You did this Peeta!" She shouts, as another contraction hits.

"It takes two to tango." I quip back at her, knowing that she's just speaking from pain right now. She squeezes my hand, until the contraction subsides.

She pants rapidly, and I wipe a cool rag across her forehead. "I never wanted it to be like this." She cries, resting her head on my chest.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't want to have our baby her in the arena." She whimpers.

"Well, they're coming now." I tell her. "Wether we're ready or not."

"Ahh!" She hisses, gripping my hand, as another contraction tears through her. Once it ends, I check to see how far along she is. "Katniss, I want you to push when you feel the next contraction." I explain, seeing that she's fully dilated.

She nods, and gets ready.

As the contraction hits, she cries out as she pushes.

"That was great Katniss." I tell her.

She pushes again, with the next few contractions. Suddenly, I see the head crowning.

"I see the baby's head Katniss!" I exclaim. "Give me another push."

Katniss pushes, and the baby's shoulders come out.

"One more!" I tell her, holding the baby's head in my left hand.

"Nnahhh" She screams as she gives the final push, and our baby's cry joins hers.

I cut the umbilical cord, and it off. Then I wipe off the baby, and feel tears of joy roll down my face.

"What is is?" Katniss asks weakly, exhausted from the work of bring a new life into the world.

"It's a girl." I exclaim happily, bundling her up and slowly handing her to her mother.

We stare in awe at our new little baby. She has my hair, and ears; but she has Katniss's face shape. Katniss and I gasp as she opens her eyes for the first time.

"Eyes like her daddy." Katniss whispers, looking into our daughter's beautiful blue eyes.

"She's perfect." I say, kissing the top of Katniss's head. "You did a great job."

"Takes two to tango." Katniss whispers.


End file.
